Mega Man vs Stitch
385n74.jpg|Mega Man vs Stitch Description Mega Man versus stitch, which two blue heroes that face many different opponents will win? Beginning Wiz: The color blue, the color symbolized trust, loyalty, and color blue associated with calmness and peace. Boomstick: But except these two heroes that save the world and face a lot of opponents that control fire, water, time, and everything else. Like Megaman, the blue Bomberman. Wiz: And stitch. experiment 626. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to see who would win a Death Battle! Mega Man Wiz: It was 20XX, it was the heightened time for technology of robots helping man, and one of the men that create the robots is Dr. Light with his assistant Dr. Wily. Dr. light convinced people to use robots to do everyday jobs. Boomstick: The six robot masters are cutman for cutting trees Wiz: Guts man civil engineering robot. Boomstick: Ice man for working in cold places but strange why he also need ice power. Wiz: Bomb man for Mining project. Boomstick: Fire Man to deal with destroying trash, but if it comes up to me, I would make him flamethrower guy. Just think all the marshmallow you can cook with it. Wiz: And Elec Man to regulate the power output from the nuclear power station. Boomstick: However, Dr, Wily was getting envy that Dr.light fame, so he reprogram the robots to use them for his plan to take over the world. But he misses rock and roll. Wiz: So, rock wants to save the world to become Mega Man. Mega Man Theme song: Super fighting robot, Mega Man! Boomstick: Wait, if Mega Man wasn't made for battle, then was his purpose? Wiz: He was originally to be Dr. light assistant, and have saved the world a lot and a lot of times. Boomstick: He got the Mega busters, he can shoot energy blasts of solar energy that can go through a brick wall to charge up for bigger attack and even shoot with his other arm of a bigger attack. Wiz: But of course, when he defeated a robot master. He gains their ability. Boomstick: And he has a ton of it. Over 70 abilities. Wiz: Some of his abilities are Atomic Fire to shoot out the intense explosion. Boomstick: Ice wave fires an icicle, which upon hitting the ground, will send a flow of ice along the floor. Wiz: Water wave to shoot pressure water than can pierce through metal. Boomstick: Just think how clean my car would be. Wiz: I think your car will be destroyed. Boomstick: Not if I'm careful. Wiz: Fine, so then he got a lightning bolt to hover and shoot out lightning everywhere. Boomstick: Fire burst that slams his arm cannon on the ground and releases fire which then comes up as pillars of flame. Wiz: Crash bomb is a bomb that launched and gets stuck to a target with a explosion. Boomstick: The force field protect him that also drain weapon energy. Wiz: He can control Gravity with Gravity hold by increased gravity by 20G to then reverse gravity. Boomstick: Bubble lead let him throw bubble made of lead. Wiz: Metal blade to cut through opponents with a saw blade. Boomstick: Flash Stopper that completely stops time and many more. Wiz: He can increase his speed with speed gear to power gear that increases his power and overrides mode to increase speed and able to do charge shot. Boomstick: He can dodge meteors to quick man who can travel near the speed of light. Wiz: He can crush a gun in his hands to lifting a part of a castle that weighs 60,000 tonnes. Boomstick: He survives punch from Hard Man, extreme cold and heat, acid, and bomb explosions. Wiz: And he defeated Dr.Wily eleven times with the robot masters, quint, and future self twice. Boomstick: Screw you future self, I don't care you're from the future. I still gonna kick your butt. Wiz: But Mega Man still has limited ammo, need sunlight to power him, and still can overheat. Boomstick: But the original Bomberman will always be there to stop Dr.wily plan to take over the world. 2:06 to 2:14 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P0CGtvtN6p4 Stitch Wiz: Jumba was born on the planet Kweltikwan that created different illegal genetics experiments, so soon he owns his own lab and create more experiments with his former college friend Dr. Hämsterviel from Evil University. Boomstick: Evil University, teaching you how to pickpocket and eating all the monster candies. You sick monster. Wiz: They create different experiments from experiment 520. Boomstick: Or better known as a cannonball, he makes the waves for surfing. But I still make bigger cannonball splash. Wiz: You know he can make a tsunami. Boomstick: Still a baby next to mine. There experiment 603 or sparky that... Wiz: Actually its zaps. Zap is a living laser bolt work at the power plant. Boomstick: Then what about an experiment 134 or slushy that... Wiz: Still no, that shredder... Boomstick: Wait, the shredder from TNMT. Wiz: No this shredder that shred important documents. WIz: Did you forgot to study for the battle again like the battle with Darth Sidious?! Boomstick: Hey I did study, you know there over 600 experiments I need to study. Wiz: Well then who is an experiment 606 then. Boomstick: That.. is... maybe... oh yeah. That was Holio that do sucking up construction debris and litter with a matter-sucking black hole. Wiz: While my favorite is Sparky because is the first one that Lilo and stitch meet and with his power to create electric surges. Boomstick: And my favorite is Reuban that named after the Reuban sandwich. He has the power of stitch and amazing skill of making every type of sandwhich. Wiz: And one of the most powerful experiment is 626. He creates to destroy everything, back up sewers, reverse street signs and steal everybody's left shoe. Boomstick: However, while Jumba was charging Stitch molecules when they been captured and put on trial until he escapes to Hawaii. Wiz: After he was run over by three trucks to being adopted by lilo at the pound center. Boomstick: Then he uses lilo as a shield to protect himself while he is taught how to be good where he saved lilo with stitch staying home and soon give most of his cousins a purpose on the island. Wiz: He can sprout spines to an extra pair of arms, can turn into a ball increased speed, night vision, x-ray, and climb wall. Boomstick: He is able to dodge plasma bolts, build a giant castle at high speed, and think so fast that it faster than a supercompter. Wiz: He can uproot trees, lift entire houses, stop semi-truck, and can lift 2,000 times himself or 180 ton. Boomstick: He is immune to fire, bullet proof, crushes from a machine, hundred of plasma bolts, a hit that creat 5.0 earthquake, resistant to electric, plasma, energy, poison, and blunt force. Wiz: Or the time when set on fire, fall off the ship, and bounce off the mountain. Boomstick: He has so much endurance that he has 65% of his body drain and that only make him dehydrated. Wiz: He carries four plasma pistol that shoots out plasma near the temperature of 1,000,000 degree Celcius. Boomstick: He found all his cousins, defeat leory, and captain Gantu multiple times. Wiz: He is one dog that you want to adopt. Stitch: This is my family. I found it, all on my own. Is little, and broken, but still good. Ya. Still good. Pre-Death Battle Wiz: All right the combatants are set to let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle In 20XX on the roof of Dr. light lab with Mega Man playing with Rush with a metal blade when suddenly Dr. light open the doors to the roof. Mega Man: Hey Dr. light, what wrong? Dr. light: Mega Man, I need you. So come with me to the Lab. So, they went to the lab with Rush when they see a machine under a white cloth. Mega Man: What under the cloth? Dr. light: I have learned something terrible, Dr. wily have just built a time machine and planning to use it to kill my great great great great great great great great great father in the past. Mega Man: But would it mean that Dr. wily won't be able to program the robot masters to be evil? Dr. light: His plan is to use a secret project that will go into the future to tell him about this timeline and give him the blueprints to take over the world. Mega Man: Oh no, what can we do? Dr. light: Don't worry, I got a plan. The machine under the cloth is actually a time machine, so I will send you back to the past to destroy the new threat. And here the picture in the envelope to tell you what the robot looks like. Be careful, the robot loke like organic creature. Therefore, Mega Man travels in the time machine to save the future from Dr. wily. 2003 Mega Man teleport on the streets when he opens the envelope when suddenly the picture flying in the air, so he kept on chasing when the picture fly into the top room. Then he jumps into the open window to see the picture on the floor. (Not knowing it was stitch picture with other picture under the bed.) Mega Man: This robot is the strangest. He looks outside to see Stitch and lilo walking toward the house while he looks at the picture and Stitch over and over. Lilo: After I change into my bathing suit, we can feed Pudge the fish and... Suddenly, Stitch has to save lilo life by getting her out of explosions. Lilo: What happened? Mega Man: Sorry little girl but you must get out! That robot is evil! Lilo: What, he not evil. Stitch: Yeah, I... However, Mega Man punch so hard that it takes him into the town. Lilo: Sitch! So, Stitch runs toward the town into battle position with Stitch angry. Stitch: Me punch stupid face! Fight!!! Mega Man starts the battle by doing his mega buster; however, Stitch dodging the attacks with stop sign, cars, and parts of stores being destroys. Then Sitch grabs a car to throw it at Megaman, and Mega Man uses Thunder beam shoot out electric energy beams that destroy the car to use Magma Bazooka to shoot out three fire-ball that hit Stitch multiple time with Stitch getting up not even hurt and Mega Man looking at his blaster. Mega Man: You can take the heat, but can you take the cold. So he uses chill spike with him shoot freezing gel that freeze stitch with Stitch breaks out. Mega Man then uses bubble lead that hit Stitch multiple times with lead ball until he runs out when he uses then Hornet Chaser that Stitch destroy the hornet and get close enough to punch Mega Man multiple times until Mega Man use acid-barrier to protect himself to shoot out acid. Stitch: Blue robot play dirty. Mega Man: You think that dirty, let me show you this! Mega Man uses Rain Flush that he send a capsule that causes rainstorm that rain acid that melts much of building and hurt Stitch a little. Therefore, Mega Man charges kick to trip Stitch to use charge Mega Buster that hit Stitch; however, stitch sill the same with little damage from Acid rain. So, Mega Man continued the fight by using Silver Tomahawk that shoots out Tomahawk in an arc when Stitch grab them to fire it back at stitch hitting him multiple times when stitch roll into a ball with Mega Man use Dig Deeper to pull out huge part of the sidewalk and throws it at Sitch dodging it all to hit Mega Man Multiple times when Mega Man pull out his Gravity Hold that increased gravity by 20G that make Stitch struggle under the gravity with stitch keep punching Stitch. Then the gravity reversed with Stitch holding on the ground when Mega Man use Commando bomb that kept hitting Stitch, and Stitch dodge one bomb to jump a front of Mega Man to grow another arm to slash Mega Man over and over until Mega Man use Ice wave that shoots out icicle that causes flow of ice that Stitch dodge. Stitch: (Stitch pull out his blasters) Me also have blasters! Stitch shoot his blasters when Mega Man uses mirror buster that blocks the attack that hit Stitch when Mega Man uses Gyro attack that Stitch use blasters to destroy them. And then Mega Man uses water wave that sends Stitch into the air when Mega Man about to use another one when Sitch use his Blaster that hurts Mega Man a ton of force to Mega Man use all the Crash bombs that Stitch throw it at Mega Man and about to hit him with his fist when suddenly everything stops because Mega Man use time stopper. Mega Man removes the bombs to walk away when he hears the explosion behind him. However, Stitch still alive barely getting up when a metal blade cut his head completely off his body. Mega Man about to get back to his timeline when a photo flies into his face with Dr. light signature to see the robot he must defeat. He turns around to see the remain of stitch and slap his face to chase the real intended target. Alternate Ending Mega Man about to throw metal blade when a blaster hit Stitch into a wall, so Mega Man turn around to see Bass on the Building. Mega Man: What you doing here? Bass: I'm here to defeat you. Mega Man: What about secrets project? Bass: It was a trap to get you alone without help. However, Lilo comes running toward Stitch. Mega Man: Sorry, I thought you're a threat. But can you help me fight him Stitch. Lilo: Are you still up to fight. Stitch: Yeah, I'm always ready. So Stitch and Mega Man get into battle position ready for battle with Bass. Results Boomstick: Wait, then what other experiments? Who going to set them free. Wiz: While Stitch may be more durable and think faster than a super-computer. Mega Man takes others. Boomstick: Stitch may lift 180 tonnes. Mega Man lift 60,00 tonnes. Meaning that Mega Man is over 300 times stronger. Wiz: Also that he defeated Dr. wily 11 times to even beat his future self twice. Boomstick: Also that he has a ton of powers to go around Stitch durability. Look like Stich can't keep his head in the game. Wiz: The winner is Mega Man! Next time on Death Battle ???: Maybe I should've gone with Claus. ???: We fight monsters and protect humanity and stuff. Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Robot vs Alien' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles